1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a positioning device, and more particularly, to a positioning device for quickly connecting a tool to and releasing a tool from an extension rod.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional tool positioning device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,864,466 and includes a rod which has a connection portion protruding from the rod. The rod has a first recess and an elongate slot. A second recess is located beside the connection portion. A movable member located in the first recess and has a hole and a tapered end. A resilient member is located in the first recess and biases the movable member. An operation member is connected to the connection portion and has a third recess. A bead is located in the second and third recesses and contacts the movable member so as to connect the rod and the operation member. A collar is mounted to the rod. A pin extends through the elongate slot and the hole. However, the elongate slot in the rod is made by using a milling machine to cut the elongate slot along a straight line on the rod. This action is difficult and may increase the manufacturing cost.
The present invention intends to provide a tool positioning device to eliminate the shortcomings mentioned above.